Bleh Bloo Blah
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: Title has absolutely NOTHING to do with the fic..okay, Sasuke has had a crush on Iruka, and wants to tell him. But as fate would have it, many interruptions...bleh bleh bloo bllahh...yessims....Oh. My fault. keep preventing Sasuke from doing so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: There are barely ANY SasuIru fics out there...So I made this one! lol Don't want to read it, then don't. You've been warned, it's SasuIru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched with annoyance Naruto glomp Iruka. Honestly, the boy was 18 already! He should at least stop glomping Iruka every. Freaking. _Time!_ They were by Iruka's apartment since Naruto spotted Iruka at the front of his apartment and went over to greet him. Sasuke only followed along because Iruka was there, and Kakashi had his own reason. Sasuke almost let slip a sigh of irritation when Naruto squeezed Iruka in a hug. What the hell! That was _not _necessary!

He was just looking out for Iruka's well being...It's not like he was jealous or anything...He scowled when he saw Iruka hug Naruto back and ruffle Naruto's hair teasingly. Kakashi stood beside Sasuke, watching Naruto playfully yell at his ex sensei for treating him like a child. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and saw the scowl the boy had on his face. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's with the sour face, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with his scowled face. "Nothing." He said bitterly.

Kakashi blinked. "That doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me. You seemed...annoyed."

"How observant of you." Sasuke replied dryly.

Kakashi gave him a flat face. "Well...someone's cranky."

"Oh shut up."

Sasuke turned to watch Naruto and Iruka again, then narrowed his eyes. Naruto had Iruka in a headlock and was giving a very distressed Iruka a noogie. Since Naruto was now tall, it was easier, and more hilarious for him. Kakashi followed Sasuke's gaze, and his eye widened when he realized why Sasuke was probably annoyed. Scowling, he said,

"You know he's taken, right?" Kakashi said viciously.

Sasuke stiffened. He looked at Kakashi, his stomach churning. "W-what? Who? Iruka?" He stuttered. Was Kakashi with Iruka? He frowned, and felt depressed.

"No. Naruto." Kakashi said, keeping his tone.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Oh. He is?" He asked, wondering who Naruto was with, hoping it wasn't one of his fans because then he'd have to beat Naruto for being stupid. Fans aren't the best choice for a boyfriend or girlfriend. Some are very annoying.

"Yes. So I hope you're not eyeing him." Kakashi narrowed his eye(s) at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave off a pink flush. "Err..no."

Kakashi looked shockingly at Sasuke. Then who..? He smirked knowingly behind his mask. "Ah. Okay." Kakashi put a hand in his pockets and shouted loud enough so Naruto could hear, "Oi! Naru-kun! Let's go!"

Naruto let go of an angry Iruka, grinning, and ran off before Iruka could punch him thoroughly in the head. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand as he was running and dragged Kakashi to run with him.

"Bye Iruka-sensei! Later Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, laughing and Kakashi grinned and ran behind Naruto.

Sasuke blinked and watched the spot that Naruto and Kakashi and disappeared to when they ran. _'Oh. That's who Naruto's with. Huh. I'm blind.' _He faced Iruka again, and blushed when Iruka untied his hair to fix it. It was a mess since Naruto gave it a good ruffle. Iruka pouted in slight irritation, then looked up to see Sasuke watching him with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" Iruka smiled warmly. He didn't want to say 'I didn't see you there', because that would just be rude. "I haven't seen you in awhile." he said instead.

Sasuke shook off his blush and nodded, walking closer to Iruka. "Hn. How have you been?" he asked with his normal attitude.

"Ah, I've been okay. I just have to fix my hair since Naruto messed it up." He frowned and looked annoyed, almost making Sasuke smile. Iruka chuckled, "Well, enough of me complaining, would you like to come in?" Iruka was proud of himself. He refrained from blushing.

Sasuke looked as if he was thinking about it, only because he didn't want to shout excitedly 'Yes!' like a small child who was saying yes he wanted a cookie. That would just be embarrassing. Finally, he nodded. "Sure. Thank you."

Iruka opened the door and waited for Sasuke to enter. When he did, Iruka entered as well, closing the door behind.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea?" Iruka asked in his usual politeness.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable Sasuke-kun." Iruka kept up the politeness.

Sasuke, again, nodded. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

He watched Iruka walk into the kitchen to make the tea, his hair still a mess. Sasuke looked around Iruka's apartment. It felt so _small_ compared to his mansion. He walked to the couch and sat down. He looked at the picture Iruka had on the wall. He blushed, looking at one when Iruka had his hand on his head, he was 12 at that time.

He still remembered when he first developed his crush. It was when he was still at the academy, and Iruka was his teacher. It was a small teacher crush, he enjoyed it when Iruka would sometimes praise his good work. He would do anything to impress Iruka, until Naruto came in the picture. He noticed how Iruka would always spend his time with Naruto. He thought it was no big deal, he'd get over this 'little crush' eventually.

As he got older, he would always look forward to handing his mission reports because sometimes, it would be Iruka he'd hand it to. He liked seeing his former sensei blush, it made him feel glad it was him doing it. He was about 15, and Naruto had brought him back from Orochimaru. He thought Iruka would hate him, because he betrayed the village. Iruka was very loyal to the village, so naturally, he figured, Iruka would ignore him and look at him with hatred. But he didn't. He slowly welcomed Sasuke back, and smiled at him like nothing. That's when Sasuke felt his feelings growing stronger for him.

Now, at the age of 18, he knew he was in love. There's no way a 'little crush' that started when he was a child, would feel this strong or last this long. He was positive that it was love; it had to be, there was no other explanation. All he had to do was tell Iruka how he felt. That was the hard part. There was no way Iruka could feel that way about him, there was such an age difference...and he was sure that the sensei wanted to have a family of his own one day. He didn't have to worry about that for himself anymore because his brother and him were now friends. It took awhile, but Itachi cleared his name, proving he wasn't the one who massacred the family, and for Sasuke, this was the best part: Itachi wasn't gay. So, he had a better chance of 'reviving the clan' then he did.

He saw Iruka coming with a tea cup, handing it to Sasuke and smiling. "So, Sasuke-kun, how are your latest missions?" Iruka asked, walking to his room, then walking back out with a brush. He never showed anyone what he looked like with his hair down, but Sasuke was an exception.

"Fine. Pain in the ass, but fine. What about your students?" Sasuke drank some of his tea.

Iruka sat down on the couch. "They're hellions. Born and raised to make my life a living hell." he heard Sasuke chuckle. "I love those brats anyway." Iruka grinned, beginning to brush his hair.

Sasuke stared at the brush. "Everyone loves you." He said sincerely, making Iruka blush. Sasuke put the tea down and stuck out his hand. Iruka stared questioningly at it, then looked confusingly at Sasuke. "You're a barbarian when it comes to brushing your hair. Come here." He said in his 'don't argue with me' voice. Iruka pouted. That was _his _tone!

Reluctantly, he gave Sasuke the hair brush. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you expect me to hover over your head at that height? Come here." he smirked teasingly and motioned to the floor spot in front of him.

Iruka blushed and lightly glared at Sasuke's comment. He stood up and walked to Sasuke, sitting on the floor in front of him. Sasuke took the brush and began to comb Iruka's hair, gently removing knots and making it straight. He used his hands to occasionally move Iruka's hair, but that was only to feel the silky strands in his hands. He blushed, not believing he was doing this. Wondering if he was dreaming or not. He couldn't help but notice Iruka's red face as well, and smirked a bit. He put his legs a bit closer, sort of hugging Iruka's arms together, and felt Iruka tense for a sec, then relax. Sasuke blushed and breathed in summon some courage before he lost it, but Iruka's voice made him stop.

"You're really good at this Sasuke-kun, it's very relaxing. Thank you. You didn't have to." Iruka said with a smile.

"Ah, no problem. Hey! Don't turn your head." Sasuke scolded, smiling slightly. "I'm surprised you are, I've never done this." he admitted.

"Never combined hair? Ah. So then how do you keep yours up like that?"

"Good hair product." He heard Iruka chuckled. "And I meant comb someone else's hair."

"Ah. You're doing a good job."

Sasuke snorted. "Only cause you don't know how to do it properly yourself Mr. I'm going to have long hair but not comb it correctly." He smirked when Iruka slapped his leg, shouting an indignant 'hey!' playfully. Iruka chuckled.

"Maybe...but thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed. "No problem..Iruka..kun.." Sasuke waited for a reject kind of reaction, but only got Iruka's smile as a response. He breathed in a shaky breath. "Um...Iruka..?" He started.

"Yes Sasuke?" Iruka asked, closing his eyes as Sasuke combed his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke started putting Iruka's hair up to a pony tail. "Well..umm.." he was blushing, but he had to say this. "I umm..well, ever since I was little...I um, even now, I.." Damn did he suck at this. "I err..I um...Your hair is brown.." _'Oooohhh smooootthhhh Sasuke...REAL SMOOTH. That'll impress him! GREAT ANSWER!' _Sasuke thought while wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

As expected from his stupid answer, Iruka laughed. "Oh thank god, I was hoping I didn't have to walk around wondering if it was brown or black my whole life.." he teased, grinning.

Sasuke was blushing like there's no tomorrow. He took out the band and wrapped it securely on Iruka's hair to make the pony tail. "R-right, what I meant to say is, um...I..is that I...Iruka! I-!" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Iruka frowned.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, hold on." he stood up and walked to the door.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and slumped back into the couch. _'If there's a god, he sure does hate me.' _

Iruka came back with a ninja that worked in the mission room. "Oi, Sasuke," The tall, male ninja said, "Hokage requests to see you. Urgent mission." and with that, he turned around and sprinted back to the mission room.

Sasuke sighed, and mumbled, "Just my luck.." he stood up. Iruka frowned at Sasuke, a bit depressed that Sasuke had to go.

"Um, Sasuke, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Iruka asked kindly.

Sasuke stood up and stared into Iruka's eyes. "Yes, but..um..later..when I come back..."

Iruka smiled. "Sure Sasuke-kun. I'll wait for you."

Sasuke blushed and nodded, suppressing the urge to kiss Iruka right then and there. "Thank you. Bye Iruka-kun. I'll be back soon." he promised, sprinting off to the Hokage. The sooner this was done, the better.

TBC

------------------------------------

If I get at least 1 or 2 reviews, but I would like more, I'll continue. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Hope you guys continue to like this. Now, onto the fic!

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office and watched Tsunade look through some papers. He had to be patient, even though he felt the complete opposite. He wanted to get back to Iruka already! After a few agonizing seconds, Tsunade looked up at Sasuke with a 'what're you doing here?' look. His eye twitched. Oh she better _not _be looking at him like that or else he wouldn't be able refrain himself from attacking her. 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...right, I need you to do a mission." Tsunade stated.

"What." Sasuke somewhat asked, sounding annoyed. He couldn't help it. Why the hell didn't she call someone else? Why not Naruto? Or Kakashi? It's not like they were in the same room and someone walked in on them ha-...Oh. Never mind. Anywho...

"Well, someone has an attitude." Tsunade said in a bored tone.

"Yes. I'm annoyed. What do you want?"

"Respect Uchiha, do you remember what that is?" she asked while raising a brow and glaring at him. She wasn't going to take his crap. What the hell was his problem? She didn't do anything.

"Whatever. What is it, Tsunade-_sama._"

Tsunade let the strain of her name go. "I need you to be Temari's body guard. Just make sure she gets to her village safely."

"What?! Why should I be her body guard? Why would she need a body guard?! If it's necessary, she can defend for herself!" Sasuke argued. He really didn't have time for this.

"Gaara will go on a rampage if someone even left a scratch on her, he is overprotective of her..Besides, Naruto has gained his trust. It wouldn't look good if she came to visit us, and then we sent her back alone without any protection. What if something were to happen to her? _We'll_ take the blame, not her."

"...Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

"What's gotten into you, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, a little curious as to _why_ Sasuke was mad at _her. _

Sasuke stared at her with a leveled glare, then turned his head to look to his right with a huff. "Nothing." he mumbled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Go do your mission. Come on, shoo!" she ushered him out. Sasuke, growling, exited the room.

He saw Temari leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She glanced up at him and sighed. "I didn't want a body guard." she stated.

"I didn't want to be your body guard." Sasuke said with a glare.

"Then why did you accept?"

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"...Don't change the subject!"

Sasuke gave her a bored look. "Whatever. Come on, I'm not to thrilled about this." Sasuke continued to grumble.

Temari glared at him. "You're moody. Are you PMsing or something? Geez!"

Sasuke glared at her. Was he really that obvious? And PMisng? What the hell! "Whatever." he didn't feel like arguing. A grumpy Uchiha is an Uchiha that no one should mess with. He would remain grumpy until he reached back Konoha. This was going to be a long 4 days...

* * *

Iruka was sitting in the mission room, filing reports. It's been 3 days since Sasuke went off on that mission. Iruka sighed, resting an elbow on the desk and placing the side of his face onto his palm. What did Sasuke want to tell him? It's almost as if he was going to confess something, but what? Maybe that he liked him? 

Iruka blushed and shook his head._'No! Of course he wasn't going to confess that! There's no way Sasuke would like me!'_ Iruka sighed in depression. What was there to like anyway? And Sasuke was a very popular person, every girl and guy was after him. Why, on earth, would Sasuke like him? Iruka got lost in his own thoughts, which were interrupted by a voice.

"Oi! Iruka-san!"

Iruka blinked and looked up. "Oh, Genma-san. Hello. Er, did you want something?" Iruka asked politely, blushing of bit about day dreaming about a tall, dark haired Uchiha.

Genma switched his senbon to the left. "You've been here for awhile. You should go home, Iruka-kun." Genma said with a smile.

Iruka looked at the time. 10pm. Was it really that late? He hadn't noticed. He stood up and started packing up. "Oh, thank you Genma-san."

Iruka saw Genma walking towards him with a sly smile on his face, making Iruka a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Ah, Iruka-kun, would you like to go out for a late night dinner? Or how about a drink of sake?" Genma asked, keeping that sly smile on his face.

Iruka smiled kindly, "Ah, thank you Genma-san, but, not tonight. I just want to go home." he said politely.

Genma frowned, but then smiled. "Okay, that's fine. What about tomorrow? Would you like to have lunch with me?" his eyes looked hopeful, so Iruka couldn't refuse that.

"Sure, okay Genma-san. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Ruka!" Genma called out as Iruka exited the room, blushing a bit. _'Well,' _Iruka thought, _'Genma was being really nice today. Actually, lately. Wonder why? Ah, I'll worry about it later'_ he decided, heading to his apartment for a nice, warm bath.

* * *

Sasuke was putting a black shirt on, feeling a bit better. Once he had dropped Temari off in Sand village, making sure she didn't have so much as a _scratch_ on her, he sprinted off towards Konoha. He made it in record time, it only took him a day to get back. He was sweaty and exhausted, so he took a bath, put on a pair of slacked pants and ate. After awhile, he put some clothes on and headed towards the mission room to hand in his report. He mentally smiled, he couldn't wait to see Iruka! He'd hand in the report and go directly to the academy. He might catch Iruka before his lunch break and invite him for some! 

He quickly handed in his report, with out bothering to make any discussions as he ducked away from Ino trying to hug him, and dashed towards the academy. When he got there, he saw Iruka getting ready when the children returned so he could teach a lesson without Konohamaru trying to jump out the window or something.

Sasuke knocked on the door, making the teacher look up. His face brightened when he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back! I thought you wouldn't be here for another two days?" Iruka asked, a smile still brooding his face, even though he was a bit confused as to why Sasuke was here earlier then expected. Not that he minded.

Sasuke paused when he was walking towards Iruka and slightly fiddled with his shirt. What was he going to say? That he sprinted all the way back just to see Iruka again? He blushed a bit.

"Uhh...I wanted to go home ASAP...I was...homesick...?" As soon as he said that, he wanted to slap himself. Homesick? What the hell? Was that really the best he could come up with? And honestly, would Iruka fall for it?

Iruka blinked. "Really? That's new." Guess so.

Sasuke coughed. "Right, um, so, Iruka, would you like to go out for lunch? My treat."

Iruka smiled and looked a tee bit excited to Sasuke. "I'd love to! Just hang on a sec, let me-"

He was cut off when Genma's voice broke through his by the door. "Hey Iruka-kun! You ready for that lunch date?" Genma asked with a grin.

Sasuke froze. "Lunch date?!" he shouted, whipping around and looking at Genma.

Genma blinked, confused by the look of rage in Sasuke's eyes. It almost made him shiver. "Uhh..yeah, I invited Iruka out for some lunch..is there a problem Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched. Stupid! He let his anger show instead of controlling it. He regained his composure and looked at Iruka, who was staring at Sasuke because of his reaction.

"Lunch date? Oh. Whoops." Iruka grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I forgot, ah, sorry, Sasuke-kun." he look apologetically at Sasuke, feeling a bit depressed. There went his chance to go out to eat with Sasuke on his lunch break. "Um..how bout later on? Maybe, dinner or something?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Sasuke gave a side way glare at Genma, then looked calmly at Iruka. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Iruka smiled. "Great! Genma I'll-" Iruka paused when he saw a scarf pass by his door. "Konohamaru! What have I told you about skipping?!" he dashed out th door, yelling out to Genma, "I'll be back in a sec!"

Sasuke glared at Genma and Genma glared back at him. They continued this glaring contest, Sasuke, having the upper hand since he was an Uchiha, until Genma hissed, "What do you want with Iruka?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but Iruka's mine for the taking. I suggest you keep this...'lunch date' free of flirting." he continued to glare menacingly at Genma, who took a step back in fear.

"Yeah, well, I think you're setting your goal too high, Sasuke. There's no way Iruka would fall for _you._" Genma smirked.

Sasuke's glared intensified, but that was only to substitute the flinch. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Genma, not wanting to show Sasuke was intimating him, took a step forward towards Sasuke, even though he wished he hadn't because now, Sasuke was more intimidating.

"You really think Iruka would fall for someone like you? You're just a kid! Not only that, but I think you're _way_ too cold hearted for him...not only that, but you're a stuck up. No way you're Iruka's type." he smirked with satisfaction as he saw a hesitant look come across Sasuke's face.

Sasuke, not one to show defeat, merely 'hmphed' and crossed him arms. He looked at Genma with narrowed eyes. "Don't think Iruka would like you, I don't see much to like, if you ask me."

"Well that's your opinion. I'm sure Iruka thinks otherwise."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked towards Genma in a frightening manner. "Don't get to cocky." he hissed. "Don't think you've won. I. Never. Lose. I will get Iruka to fall for me, got that? All you are doing is postponing that." he stopped in front of Genma, they were practically nose to nose. Genma felt himself shrink a bit at the glare Sasuke was giving him.

He swallowed. "If you believe that, then why don't you sound so sure of yourself?"

Sasuke paused and stared into Genma's eyes, which were struggling to show the fear. Sasuke glared once more, and stepped back, sensing Iruka come by the door.

"Sorry about that Genma. Ah, let's go before we run out of time."

Genma smirked at Sasuke then turned to smile at Iruka. "Sure Iruka-kun! I'm starving anyway. See ya, Sasuke-kun." He said with a chuckle, walking out the door with Iruka.

Iruka waved a bye at Sasuke. "I'll see you later Sasuke. Um, come by after school, and we'll talk."

Sasuke nodded but said nothing as Iruka walked left with Genma. He sighed and jumped out the window, Genma's words taunting him in his head.

After awhile of walking around, he sat down next to a huge tree. He stared ahead for awhile, then closed his eyes. He lifted his hand and balled them into a fist. Then, he banged it against the tree, making it shake. Next thing he knew, he heard a loud 'thud' next to him. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at the boy, who was groaning.

"Oowww!! Sasuke! What the hell?! That was uncalled for!" Naruto complained, sitting up and rubbing his head, glaring at Sasuke.

"You're an ANBU, you shouldn't have left you guard down. And for the record, most ANBU's try not to fall on their heads. You should know that by now. I don't care how thick it is, you should've at least landed on your feet or something." he looked up the branch Naruto was on. "And you should've at least caught him before he fell." he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry bout that Naruto-kun.." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Naruto chuckled and turned, resting his back against the tree and smiling at his friend, yet looking concern. "Hey, what's the matter Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed, turning his head to look the opposite of Naruto. "Nothing.."

"Huh? Come on, tell me! I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything! Girl problems? Boy problems? Mood swings? Iruka-sensei? Itachi bugging you again? Sakur-"

"Wait, what did you say?!" Sasuke asked, facing Naruto, his eyes staring incredulously at Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "Hm? Which one? Itachi bugging you?"

"No, before that!"

"Mood swings?"

"After that!"

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes! That one! Why would you ask about Iruka-sensei?!" he was now glaring at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, isn't it obvious? You like him." he grinned.

"What?! I do not! What the hell makes you think that?!" he didn't even realize he was yelling and blushing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a teasing one. "Well, for one thing, you're blushing. Another thing, you give those oh so familiar looks I've seen to Iruka-sensei. You may have a fan club, but you're a fan boy when it comes to Iruka!" Naruto said, snickering at his friend's burning red face.

"Shut up! I do _not_ like Iruka!" he slammed his hand onto the grass and was kneeling on the grass, a fist in the air.

"Ssuuree you don't. And I despise ramen." Naruto smirked. "Admit it, you want Iruka."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do. NOT!" Sasuke yelled out, no way was he going to admit it.

"Do. TOO!"

"Do not!" No way in hell was he going to let Naruto win.

"Do not!"

"What?! DO TOO!"

"..."

"..."

"..." a smirk.

"...Argh! Fucker!" Sasuke shouted with a huff, crossing his arms and his legs. He had a vein on his forehead as his friend continued laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Naruto continued to laugh. "I-I'm sorry! Haha...I just never realized how childish you can be at times." he saw Sasuke blush with anger and embarrassment. "But, I can understand what you're feeling."

Sasuke blinked and looked surprisingly at Naruto. "You do?"

Naruto gave him a flat face. "Of course I do." he pointed up at Kakashi. "He's my boyfriend, remember? I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah but, Iruka's not a perv like him."

"HEY!" Kakashi shouted indignantly. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

Sasuke and Naruto ignored him. "True, but, Iruka is understanding. I mean, I think you should tell him you like him instead of being in denial. You never know what will happen. And think positive! If you have low self esteem, then confessing is a lot harder to do!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and sighed. "It's easier said then done. Apparently, I have competition.."

"Competition? Who?!" he asked protectively.

Sasuke gave a confused look at Naruto's shout, but said anyway, "Genma."

"GENMA?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. His surprised face turned into anger. "Genma?! Are you serious?! Grr..." he didn't mind Sasuke wanting Iruka, he trusted Sasuke. Genma, on the other hand, he wasn't really too fond of the idea of Genma and Iruka. No matter what, Iruka was still like a father/brother to him. "Well...don't worry about him. I'll find something to do about Genma." he promised, smirking.

"You will? Um, thanks."

Naruto smiled and waved it off. "No problem. Oh, but uh, you do owe me for making me fall off that tree, you know?"

"Hell no. you shouldn't have fallen in the first place. What are you doing up there anyway?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly at the blond.

Naruto shrugged and pointed back up to Kakashi. "His idea."

"Ah." he blushed at the question he was about to ask. "Ummm...Naruto?"

"Yes?" he looked intently at Sasuke because of the way he was fiddling with his shirt and the way he had a blush on his face.

"Umm..who...confessed first, you, or Kakashi?"

Before Naruto could answer, Kakashi had jumped down behind Naruto and placed him on his lap. "That, Sasuke-kun, was Naruto."

"Naruto, huh?"

Naruto nodded. "You really think _he_ would confess? Please." he grinned, knowing his lover was giving him a half hearted glare. "Besides, I think, since they're like, older and stuff, and, considering our ages...they'd be a bit more...hmm...self conscious, don't you think? So I think you should tell him first, instead of waiting around for him to go first because, if I had waited, I'd probably still be waiting!"

"Hey! Not true!" Kakashi protested. Naruto grinned, again, ignoring him.

Sasuke stared at the grass before him. He thought for a moment, then nodded. He stood up. "Thank you, Naruto." he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto smiled up at him. "No problem! Just..don't bang the tree to make me fall and grab my attention, all you had to do was call me." he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I could've, but seeing you fall was more fun."

"Bastard.." he smiled anyway.

"Hn. Thanks again. Later." he turned and walked off to the academy.

Naruto sighed and slumped back against Kakashi's chest. "He was right, you could've caught me before I fell..."he looked accusingly at Kakashi.

Kakashi snorted and buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. "I did apologize."

"That doesn't change the fact that you let me fall!"

"Well, next time, I'll be prepared..." he smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Next time, I'll drag you down to cushion my fall." he heard Kakashi chuckle. "Don't laugh! I will do it!"

"And I don't doubt that.."

* * *

Sasuke entered the academy as soon as the students were dismissed. Like before, he knocked on the door before entering. Iruka didn't look up, but he still smiled. 

"Come in, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and entered, walking into the classroom and to the teacher's desk where Iruka was packing his stuff.

"Hello to you too Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up at Sasuke, still smiling, as raised a brow. "Aren't you a little too old to be calling me your sensei?"

Sasuke gave a small grin. "Nah, we are in the classroom, aren't we?"

Iruka shook his head, chuckling. Sasuke looked around the classroom, staying in silent. He waited patiently for Iruka to finish packing. Before he knew what he was doing, the question went past his lips,

"So how was your lunch date with Genma?" he asked, sounding casual about the whole thing, even though he was still fuming about it.

Iruka put his pen in the bag and pushed the chair back in the desk. "It wasn't really a date. He just likes to say stuff like that." Iruka started off to the door and paused when he didn't feel Sasuke walking to him. He turned his head enough to smile at Sasuke. "Coming?"

Sasuke snapped up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." he walked to Iruka and put his hands in his pockets. They walked side by side in the halls on the way out. "So, it wasn't really a date huh? Because, I think Genma thought it was.."

"Really? Wonder why. I thought he was just kidding." he shrugged. "I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression." he frowned at the thought.

Sasuke smirked, plotting to give Genma a 'In Your Face Dance' when he saw him again. "Ah. Well, how about that dinner? What would you like?"

"Um, ramen would be fine."

Sasuke chuckled. "Not surprised." he caught Iruka giving him a half hearted pout. He smirked. "I guess it saves me more money, ramen isn't that expensive." he saw Iruka stick his tongue out at him. "Well someone's full of manners." he said sarcastically, still smirking.

Iruka chuckled. "This is what happens when you hang around Naruto too much."

"Yeah, I guess."

After a fun dinner, where they spent the whole time talking and laughing, Sasuke said he'd walk Iruka home, knowing Iruka would be polite and most likely invite him into his home. Sasuke smirked, hands in his pockets, watching and listening to Iruka speak about Gai using dangos to lure Anko into having a race with him. Anko ended up jumping him like a wild beast and snatching her precious dangos instead of accepting the race. Gai was left speechless and afraid.

Sasuke stared up at the sky. It was dark, cloud free, and very, very nice. He sighed. Why not just tell Iruka now? Naruto was right, Iruka probably wasn't going to make the first move...if he ever intended on making it.

'_Why does this have to be so complicated? Alright, pull it together Uchiha! That's what you are! An Uchiha! Uchiha's are not afraid of anything. Ok, maybe except running into the bathroom without realizing your brother was showering, but that is completely besides the point! Great. I'm so nervous I'm babbling in my HEAD! Arg! This should not be difficult! All I have to do is say, "Iruka, I love you." wait, what? No! Not love! That'll just scare him away. Okay, "Iruka, I like you."...no, too simple. "Iruka, I want you."...for some reason, that doesn't make it sound any better. Should I combine them? Nah..how bout, "Iruka, I desire you." Corny! Arrgg! Why didn't I ask Naruto about this?!'_

"Um..Sasuke, are you all right? You seem a bit..frustrated." Iruka said, looking worriedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, focusing back onto reality. "Huh? I do? Oh, sorry, just thinking about something.."

"Oh," Iruka smiled. "May I know what you were thinking about?"

Sasuke blushed, making Iruka even more intrigued to know. "A-about..umm, last time, when I was, called to go on that mission..remember I said I wanted to tell you something?"

"Oh, yes! Can you tell me what it is now?" Iruka asked pleadingly. He really wanted to know what Sasuke was going to tell him.

Sasuke blushed more, and swallowed. "Y-yes. Um, Iruka.." he stopped walking, so did Iruka. He looked up and stared anywhere, but Iruka's eyes. Although he made it seem like he was. He wanted to tell him in the eyes, but it was just really hard. He didn't want to see Iruka's eyes show apology when he rejected him. "Iruka, I...see, I...really, um..I've always.." _'Dammit! Just say it!' _he straightened himself and looked determined. "Iruka, I l-"

"Iruka-kun! Hey!"

Both groaning, the raven haired groaning a bit louder then the other, turned to their right and saw Genma smiling at them. "Genma.." Sasuke growled out in frustration.

* * *

AN: Ah, sucks doesn't it? Those dreaded clift hangers...but, it'll pay off, trust me. Well, R&R! No flames, I really don't appreciate them. Also, please, if you're reading it, could you review? You may seem it as pointless, but the writer sure doesn't. I'd like to know if you'd want me to continue. Reviews do encourage me to write more! 

Important Ducky the Pirate: On a little side note, this chapter, the one before it, and the ones to come were/will edited by the one and only Minamoto Izumi AKA Me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. I wish he was, but my friend and I decided we'd share ) You guys know what I mean..

* * *

Iruka blinked and forced a smile at Genma. "Genma-san! Hello, what're you doing here?"

Genma grinned. "Ah, I was just passing by."he explained, smiling at Iruka, an undefined glint in his eyes.

Sasuke glared at Genma. "Really? Well, go pass by here and go somewhere over there." he growled, pushing Genma from behind to get him away from Iruka.

Genma turned so he could escape and walked back to Iruka. "I would, but then I wouldn't be able accompany this cutie." he grinned, seeing the blush appear on Iruka's face.

Sasuke, who stopped walking a few seconds later, realizing Genma had escaped, turned, and glared at Genma, a vein on his forehead. "Well, this _cutie_ has company, so scram." he growled. "Remember, two's a company but three's a crowd." Iruka blushed when Sasuke had called him a cutie.

Genma smiled, realizing Sasuke was still after Iruka. Which he found odd since he was the one to take Iruka out on a date. Didn't the kid get it? Iruka was his already! "Well, you seem to be doing a poor job. I'm just here to help out."

"Not. Needed." Sasuke said, putting himself next to Iruka who was looking anywhere but at them. He occupied himself by looking at a girl who was just hit on the head with a acorn by a cute squirrel. She looked up while her two friends, including a sweet little old lady, laughed at her. The girl, who was hit by the acorn, took out a kunai, jumped the squirrel, and began-

"Genma, don't you have anything better to do?! Go somewhere _else_." Sasuke said, thinking there was no possible way he could stress it enough and drawing Iruka's attention again.

"Mm...nah, I just found something better to do, and I don't want to go anywhere else that's far from him.." he grinned, stepping closer to Iruka.

Sasuke blushed a bit and stepped in front of Iruka, stopping Genma in his tracks. "It wasn't really a consideration, go somewhere _else_." Sasuke gave him his famous Uchiha glare, hoping it would work like last time.

Genma glared back, feeling a bit intimidated, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke make a move on Iruka. "No. I'm fine _here._"

Iruka had enough. "Okay, you know what? I'm going home. Sorry Sasuke. Good night Genma, good night Sasuke." he began walking towards his apartment, ignoring the 'No, Iruka, wait!' from Genma and Sasuke.

Once Iruka was out of site, Genma turned on Sasuke, biting down harshly on his senbon. "Look what you did Uchiha! You scared him off!"

Sasuke, angrily, faced Genma. "Me?! Everything was perfectly fine till you came! What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem? What's yours?! You're making a move on what's already mine! You had your chance but you lost, now back off!"

"YOURS?!" Sasuke shouted indignantly. "He's not yours! Iruka didn't even count that little thing you had with him during lunch as a date!"

"What?!" Genma shouted in confusion. "Not a date? What the hell did he think it was?!"

"Going out for lunch with a friend, I don't know! Who cares!? Point is, he's not yours, you failed you chance with Iruka! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." he started walking to Iruka's apartment, but Genma shot out his arm and grabbed Sasuke's.

"Oh no you don't Uchiha! If anything, _I'm_ the one going to-" he was interrupted by someone calling him.

"Hhheyyy!! Genma!! What's up?" Naruto asked, grinning, wrapping an arm around Genma's shoulder.

Genma blinked and stared confusingly at Naruto. "Naruto? Um, hey..." he said, feeling a bit awkward and confused. "Nothing, I'm just going to-"

"Really? The ramen stand? Me too!" Naruto said, interrupting Genma. Genma stared at him, slightly more confused. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto.

"Um, no, actually, I was going to Iru-"

"Come on! Dinner's on me. Oh, Sasuke, hey there. I'll catch up with you later, k? Genma and I are going to the ramen stand."

"What? No! Wait!" Genma was being dragged by Naruto towards the ramen stand. "B-but wait! No! Iruka's house is that way!!!" Genma shouted, struggling to free himself from Naruto.

"Iruka's house? We're not going there! The Ramen stand is _this_ way." he grinned, waving bye to Sasuke, winking at him and giving him a thumbs up.

Sasuke chuckled, grinning. _Note to self: hug Naruto when you see him. _He thought, turning and walking fast towards Iruka's house. _This time, I will tell Iruka I ove him. There's no way in hell is ANYONE going to interrupt me. _He thought determinedly.

* * *

He arrived at Iruka's house, and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds, and heard a 'Coming!'. Then he heard stuff being moved around or some kind of noise. Probably Iruka frantically running or something. Why? He then heard Iruka by the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sasuke."

"Oh!" Iruka opened the door, and Sasuke stared wide eyed at the site before him, quickly grabbing his nose to withhold the nose bleed.

Iruka stood there, his hair loose, and both his hair and body wet, one hand holding a towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist.

"U-u-umm...was...I...interrupting..something..? you're uh...what's that thing called? Umm..." Sasuke stuttered, staring at Iruka up and down, his thoughts and words incoherent. His brain just shut down, and he didn't even realize he sounded like an idiot.

Iruka grinned. "A shower?" he asked, finding the famous Uchiha's reaction amusing.

"Yeah, that's it...shower...right.." Sasuke continued to stare, almost drooling. "Should I come back later?" he asked. _Please say no, please say no, or at least let me take out my phone so I can take a picture! Now, which pocket is my phone in..? Damn it! Stop staring! Where is the fucking phone?!...Why did I want it again...?_

"Um, no, it's fine. Come in." Iruka said, moving aside. Sasuke didn't move, he just stared at Iruka's waist. Iruka grinned in amusement. "Sasuke..hello? Are you there?" he teased.

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped out of trance, blushing from embarrassment of being so easily distracted. He walked in and Iruka closed the door.

Sasuke walked to the couch. "Um," he heard Iruka, still walking towards the couch. "I need to go finish taking a shower so," Sasuke tripped a bit, but continued walking to the couch, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sasuke coughed a bit. "U-uh, sure...don't worry about it." Iruka walked to his bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke slumped to the couch, covered his face with both hands and sighed. _This may have been the highlight of my day, but he made confessing much harder...I'm gonna look like a moron with blood dripping down my nose and I'm telling him I love him! Ugh, at least he'll have some clothes on...all I have to do is get this image out of my head...which...won't...leave...and...I'm..thinking..not..straight...Iruka...in...head...okay, stop thinking and focus on image. _And that is exactly what he did.

Iruka was washing his hair, blushing a bit and lost in his own thoughts. _Why was Sasuke staring at me like that? It's almost as if he was checking me out and was his nose bleeding? Huh...wonder why..it's not like he finds me attractive or anything...does he? Nah, anyone could have had a nose bleed at that time...maybe it was a coincidence?_ Meanwhile, a voice in the back of his head kept saying, '_yeah, you keep telling yourself that.' _but Iruka ignored it, too self conscious to believe it.

A few minutes later, Iruka walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, wearing some casual clothes. "So, Sasuke, may I ask what the honor of this visit was for?" Iruka asked, staring confusedly at his garbage can that had a lot of red tissues in it. He saw Sasuke sitting calmly on the couch.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you about something important, since Genma interrupted me last time." He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Genma again.

"Oh, right!" Iruka sat down next to Sasuke, trying not to show that he was excited and anticipated. "So, what is it?"

"Right, erm." he cleared his throat and looked at Iruka with a slight blush on his face. "I wanted to tell you that, I've always...had this sort of...feeling...and, I wanted to let you know, that I...Iruka, I, always, I l-"

"Yo!" Kakashi interrupted, crouching on the window sill, grinning behind his mask.

Sasuke and Iruka turned and looked at Kakashi, staring at him. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"WHAT! What the hell could you possibly want?!" Sasuke shouted in irritation.

Iruka blinked. "Yeah...and why are you on my windowsill? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Iruka asked in irritation as well.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and jumped down so that he was in Iruka's home. "Sorry bout that, but see, I lost my Icha Icha and was hoping it would be here."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, his face saying 'You're a fucking moron.'. "What the hell makes you think Iruka would have it?!"

Kakashi sat down on a chair, swearing that Sasuke's face was saying, 'You're a fucking moron.' to him. He shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, I was _hoping_. I don't know where it is."

Iruka sighed in frustration. "I don't know where it is, Kakashi-sensei. Maybe Naruto has it. I hope he does, because I wouldn't be too thrilled if I find out some poor kid has found it. Imagine if it's an 8 year old girl! Your book will corrupt her!" Iruka said disapprovingly.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll end up liking it and reading more!" he grinned. He saw Iruka narrow his eyes at him in anger. He made himself comfortable on the couch. "So...what's up?" he smiled as he saw Sasuke glare at him menacingly, hiding the fact that he didn't know _why_ Sasuke was staring at him in such a way.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke began with gritted teeth. "Go home."

Kakashi blinked. "Why?"

Iruka stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean why?! You just came in through my window and asked me if I had your porn! Your presence was uninvited and I answered your stupid question already! Go!"

Kakashi feigned hurt. "Well! That hurt...I'm bleeding on the inside Iruka-sensei! I thought we had a special relationship. A friendship that nothing could break, but I can say tha--" he stopped when he felt a dark and familiar aura behind him. It wasn't Sasuke's killing intent one, no. This one, was much more threatening to him. He turned around and saw Naruto glaring down at him, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Kakashi.." Naruto began icily. "We have to, NOW." he grabbed Kakashi by the ear and twisted it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" Kakashi whined, Naruto pulling him up.

"Say your good-bye, Kashi." Naruto said with a smile, the dark aura still there. Iruka and Sasuke stared, slightly feeling bad for Kakashi, slightly wanting to burst out laughing.

"Ah, ah, goodbye! I'll see you later!" Kakashi said, tearing a bit in one eye. "Ow!"

Sasuke blinked. "Wait, where's Genma?"

"Strapped to his chair." Naruto answered casually.

Iruka blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said quickly, dragging Kakashi out of the room and opening the door to leave. "Bye guys! See you in a few!" Naruto closed the door and left with Kakashi.

Sasuke and Iruka continued to stare at the door. Finally, Sasuke said, "Ooookay...that wasn't pitiful on Kakashi's side."

Iruka chuckled. "Yeah, Naruto can be scary when he wants to be." he grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Tell me about it." he looked at Iruka and stared at him. "Oh, right." he sat forward and breathed in a steady breath. "Back to what I was saying, I always wanted to tell you that-"

"IRUKA!!!"

Iruka and Sasuke, once again, groaned in frustration. They saw Genma, who had jumped in from the window, and landed on the floor, face down. Sasuke sighed. _Fucking bastard doesn't take a hint, does he?_ He thought, not knowing that Iruka was thinking the same thing.

Iruka looked at his window and stared at it with narrowed eyes. _You know, I should really close that window..._ he looked down at Genma. "Hey Genma...what're you doing here?" he asked, mentally patting himself on the back for not sounding irritated.

Genma stood up and grinned and the frustrated Sasuke, panting a bit. "Well, you see, it took a lot of energy to break away from Naruto's bond, but I managed. A cute chuunin like you keeping me motivated and all." he grinned at Iruka. Iruka smiled back, mentally saying 'awwkwaardd' in a sing song kind of voice.

"Ah, why did Naruto strap you in the first place?" Iruka asked, looking worriedly at Sasuke who was drumming his fingers in irritation.

"Hm? Good question!" He jumped on the couch, sitting in between Sasuke and Iruka. He put his arms on either side of the couch, leaning towards Iruka as he continued to talk. "Funny thing, he never told me. He just said he'd be right back, strapped me to the chair, and left! I escaped though, I felt bad for earlier, sorry about that Ruka." Iruka blinked at the nickname.

Sasuke growled. "I gotta go make a phone call.." he stood up and stalked to Iruka's room, closing the door.

Genma shrugged and sat closer to Iruka. "So, what's Sasuke doing here?" he sounded calm.

"Huh? Oh, just visiting.." Iruka answered, wondering who Sasuke was calling.

"Really..." Genma drawled, getting closer to the chuunin so that they were practically touching. "Would you mind if I visited you often?" he grinned, leaning in teasingly.

"Uhh..." Iruka began, leaning back a bit. "It would b-"

Iruka was interrupted when Sasuke jumped on the couch, making Genma jump and move back. "So, what did I miss?" he smirked at Genma. Iruka looked a bit relieve, and Genma glared at him as Sasuke made himself comfortable.

"Nothing, really..." Genma began. "Why don't you go back over there? And do whatever you were doing before?" he said while glaring at Sasuke, his face saying, 'Scram!'.

"Mmm...Nah...I just needed to make a quick call..that's all.." his smirk grew, and his eyes showed he knew something that no one else knew.

"Don't need to make another? You know, catch up on old times with old friends...make a date with one of them, plan for stuff, anything?" Genma persisted.

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine here." He chuckled lightly at Genma's killing intent glare. "So, what's new with you, Genma?" he asked conversationally.

Genma sighed, and switched his sendon to the other side, gritting his teeth on it. "Not much. You know, I just thought that I'd see Ruka for a quick vis-"

"GENMA! THERE YOU ARE! So, ropes won't stop you? Fine! I'LL USE MY CHAKRA BINDS THEN!" Naruto shouted from the window. Iruka smiled. _Thank kami I didn't close that window.._ He thought, looking at Naruto's angered face.

Genma's eyes bulged in horror as he stared at Naruto. "What?! No!! I already ate ramen! I don't need anymore!" Genma shouted, trying to run away from Naruto.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH! NOW COME!" He jumped in, and grabbed Genma's shirt before he could get away. His anger face dissolved as he looked at Iruka and Sasuke. "Oh! Iruka, Sasuke! What's up? Nice seeing you again. See? Told ya I'd see you in a few! Well, I'll just be...uh, going now...yeah...see yeah much, MUCH, later!" he smiled innocently, and began dragging Genma out. Genma clawed on the floor, trying to go back to safety.

"No!! Please!! Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" the door closed behind them.

Iruka and Sasuke stared at the door. This was one of those, 'Ooooookaaaayy...that was NOT awkward..' moments you have. Sasuke, snapping out of his daze, jumped up, closed the window, locked it, ran to the door, and locked that too. He walked to Iruka. "Do you have any other windows or doors that anyone could get in from?" Iruka laughed and shook his head. Sasuke smirked. "Good."

He stepped in front of Iruka, and kneeled down on one leg, looking straight into Iruka's eyes. This time, he couldn't cower down.

Iruka stared at Sasuke with a blush on his face. _Is he proposing or trying to tell me something?_ Iruka almost let out a smile. He wouldn't mind that thought being true.

"Iruka." Sasuke's face was serious and calm, but he was slightly trembling, and his voice was of utter determination.

"Um, yes, Sasuke-kun?" _If I see a small black box, I swear I'm glomping him._

"Iruka, I need you to listen to me, okay? This is important, to me." Sasuke swallowed, hoping Iruka would understand.

Iruka nodded. "I'm listening, Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed and nodded. "Good." _okay, I can do this. I can do this. I am an Uchiha! UCHIHA! Uchiha's do NOT cower down! I can do this. Ugh, this is easier said then done.._ "Iruka," he smirked. _I better get ready for that rejection...hopefully, I won't run like a moron after this. My question is: will I regret this? One way to find out..._ "Iruka, I..."

* * *

AN: Yesh. Another cliffy. Don't ya love me? Sorry for the delay, it's been...kinda hectic. I'll make the next update faster. NOW REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster. I'm glad people are reading this, but come on! Review dammit! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I would like to thank the people who did review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. And my Imoto who kept me motivated. Someone informed me that I didn't accept anonymous reviews, I wasn't aware of that, but I fixed it. Well, enough about this, read!

* * *

"I.."

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke and Iruka took in a deep, steady breath to calm down and force themselves to not knock down the door to kill whoever was on the other side of it. Sasuke stiffly and reluctantly stood up, and Iruka quickly grabbed his wrist. Before Iruka could say anything, Sasuke cut him off,

"I want to tell you this with no interruptions. (Knock knock) Let me just...see who the hell it is.." he growled out as he walked towards the door, cursing whoever was on the other side of it. He angrily tried to open the door, and to his frustration, realized the door was still locked. He growled, hearing the knock again, and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"What?!" he shouted out rudely, not that he cared.

Sakura, who had her hand in a position meaning she was about to knock, froze, and stared at Sasuke, a blush on her face.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" she stammered out. She then narrowed her eyes into a suspicious, hurt, and angered one. "I knew you'd be here.." she said dryly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "So what if I am? What's it to you, and what're you doing here?" he closed the door and stepped outside.

Sakura blushed again, and began to fiddle with her skirt. A nervous habit. She looked away to avoid Sasuke's eyes, and bit the bottom of her lip. "Well...I was passing by the ramen stand when I over head Genma shouting out that he won't let you win Iruka-sensei's heart..which I found weird, so I took a closer look and then I saw Naruto hit Genma over the head, and say, 'shut the fuck up and eat the damn ramen.', even after Genma was in tears screaming, 'no! No more! Please!!! meerrccyy!!' Kakashi just watched them, but that's beside's the point.

I've also noticed that...you act a bit..strange, around Iruka-sensei..it's almost as if...you...like him..which you don't, right?" she giggled, finding her worries ridiculous at the moment. Sasuke was straight! "Because that would just be..." she stopped when she saw Sasuke's serious and angry gaze.

"That would just be what, Sakura?" he asked in a low, icy tone.

Sakura blushed even more. "Well...I mean..Sasuke-kun..you can't!" she shouted.

"And why not?" he continued to speak in that tone, making Sakura flinch.

"Because...because Sasuke, I still love you!" she cried. She still loved Sasuke, even though she's had so many years to get over him. Naruto had told her, himself, that she needed to move on. Sakura had glared at Naruto, and shouted, 'you're only saying that because you think that I'll go to you once I would get over Sasuke!' she felt mortified when Kakashi had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and said, 'don't flatter yourself.' in his usual bored and somewhat irritated tone.

Sasuke sighed. This girl was just being her annoying self. Still in love with him? Ugh. "Can you give me a sec?" he asked, andbefore she could answer, Sasuke walked behind a large tree a bit away from Sakura, and hid behind it so she couldn't see him. A minute or two passed and she stared questioningly at Sasuke has he returned to her. He stopped in front of her and rubbed his temples.

"Look, Sakura, you're _not_ going to ruin this night for me, okay? It's been fucked up as it is." he closed his eyes and sighed in irritation, the memory of today running in his head. He opened them and glared at her. "I don't love you." he stated, seeing Sakura's eyes sadden. "Sorry, but I have something important to do." and that was to tell Iruka he loved him.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke, not..Iruka-sensei! You're too..young for him! And he's not your type!" she argued.

Now that pissed off Sasuke. "And what would you know?!" He growled, making Sakura take a step back in fear.

Sakura was about to respond, but then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind her, and lift her up. The next thing she knew, she was on someone's shoulder, and she could see Sasuke smirking as she was carried away. But who..?

"NARUTO!" she shouted and blushed in anger.

"Sakura, shut up. It's been a LONG night...don't make me use chakra binds on you too.." Naruto threatened calmly, ignoring Sakura's fists pounding on his back. He sighed. _This better be worth it.._he thought in irritation.

Sakura paused. "..too? Who else did you..?" she asked in a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"You'll see when we get there.." Naruto answered, his voice a bit strained from having such a long day.

"Get where?" Sakura asked, a bit confused and a bit worried.

Naruto ignored her question and Sasuke shook his head, a smirk still on his face as he opened the door again to return to Iruka. He walked in, and saw Iruka looking impatient, his elbow on the arm of the couch, his hand turned into a fist, and he rested his head on it. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and Sasuke figured it was from all the interruptions. Well, before another comes around and he'd have to call Naruto again, he might as well get it over with. Sasuke breathed in. _Okay, no more stammering. That just ruins everything. _He thought, sitting next to Iruka and sighing.

He put his head on the couch, and grabbed Iruka's hand, just for a little more security. Iruka stared at the hand that was being held, and blushed. He looked questioningly at Sasuke, his hopes starting to rise, trying to will them down so he didn't get too excited.

Sasuke, without looking at Iruka, but ahead instead, spoke. "Iruka, ever since I was little, I had a small crush on you. I just thought it was just a crush, and that's all. Turned out it wasn't. It's much more then just a crush. I know I could never get over it. It was hard, but I decided to never tell you my feelings, since I figured I would just be rejected and I didn't need that at that time. And then, when I left Konoha to join Orochimaru, I knew I could never tell you my feelings. After I came back, I kept my feelings hidden, thinking you'd hate me since I betrayed all of you. But when you welcomed me with open arms, I knew I was in love." he tilted his head to the side and looked into Iruka's eyes, finding the blush on his face extremely cute. "I love you." he said sincerely.

Iruka froze. Did..he just hear right? Either he just imagined it, or Sasuke just said he loved _him_! And Sasuke's confession..he smiled. How could he hate Sasuke? That would be like hating Naruto for the death of his parents. It was impossible. He saw Sasuke's face, as calm as it looked, it was extremely tense. His eyes looked intently at him, waiting patiently for Iruka's rejection. Iruka smiled and entwined their fingers.

"Are you sure, Sasuke? Me, of all people?" Iruka asked with a shy smile, blushing as Sasuke scooted closer to him, making sure they were directly next to each other.

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "What's wrong with you? You're cute, hot tempered, a mother hen, which I find amusing, you're cute when you pout–like you're doing now, you're funny to watch when you're mad–oh don't give me that look, you know you're funny when you're throwing your tantrum." he saw Iruka look indignant. "What else would you call it? It's a tantrum! And well, you look pretty hot when you're wet and only have a towel around your waist." he smirked.

Iruka's face pretty much looked like a tomato at this point as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to keep you waiting outside so, I just opened the door.." he admitted, remembering Sasuke's face as he pratically drooled. _So I guess he was checking me out.._he almost let out a 'manly' giggle.

Sasuke grinned, which surprised Iruka as he stared at it, admiring it, and knowing he, and possibly only Naruto, can see this kind of grin of his. "Aw, so you rushed to see me? How sweet, senseiii.." he purred, leaning down and nuzzling Iruka's neck.

"H-hey! Sasuke-kun!" Iruka cried out, a little new to this sensation but enjoying Sasuke's purring and nuzzling. He smiled. _What a cute cat.._ Iruka thought teasingly.

"Yes Iru-kun?" he paused, a thought occurring to him as he stopped nuzzling.

Iruka felt something was wrong when the nuzzling had stopped, and Sasuke just kept his face on his neck, not moving at all. "Sasuke-kun?" he asked hesitantly, "what's wrong?" a hint of concern in his voice.

"You wouldn't answer the door like that, would you?" Sasuke asked, his voice a tad suspicious.

Iruka blinked and raised a brow curiously. "Umm...like what?" he was a bit lost.

"Like that, with just a towel on.."

"No...why?" he felt Sasuke relax.

"Okay, good." he went back to the nuzzling.

"Um...Sasuke-kun...you didn't answer me." Iruka reminded.

"Because, Iru-kun, no one is allowed to see that site but me. No one. At all. I don't care if it's an emergency, you're going to put on a damn shirt and pants if that happens again. Unless it's me...and I have memory as to which pocket my camera phone is.."

Iruka paused, laying his head on top of Sasuke's. "Possessive much?"

"You'll grow to like it." Sasuke promised.

Iruka smiled, and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on Sasuke's hand. "I love it already." he smirked. "I can't wait for tomorrow." he said, his eyes shining.

Sasuke lifted his head away from Iruka's. "Why? what's happening tomorrow?" he questioned, looking at Iruka's face to see his smirk to into a grin.

"Tomorrow, I get to show you off, and see the looks on your fans faces." Ha. That was going to be fun. The looks on all those girls and guys that craved for Sasuke's attention or for him to fall in love with one of them.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then he relaxed. Eh, chances are that 95 of them would turn into yaoi fans so he didn't have to worry about anything. Maybe the other 5 wont, but Naruto seems to be capable of handling them...

Speaking of Naruto, he had to go thank him!

"Iruka, I'll be right back, okay?" he stood up as he walked to the door.

"Oh, um, okay..sure Sasuke." Iruka watched Sasuke unlock everything and leave.

Naruto was slurping on his ramen, Genma still strapped to his chair with rope and chakra binds, his head flat on the desk, a bowl of cold ramen in front of him, and Sakura was strapped to the other chair, looking at other people, her face saying, 'please help me..'.

Naruto then felt someone tackle him, almost strong enough to knock him out of his chair but he held onto the edge of the table so that wouldn't happen. To see who had glomped him, he turned his head and realized Sasuke was hugging him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!" Sasuke cried out, still clutching tightly to Naruto.

Everyone in the ramen stand stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto and Sasuke, with the exception of Genma who didn't want to look up because then he'd eventually catch a glimpse of ramen. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't get any ideas, he's mine. Sasuke's just being friendly." Kakashi confirmed, hearing the group, 'oohhh..'.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Sasuke. "So I'm guessing everything went well?" His eyes began to bulge. "S-Sasuke...neck..!!" he started to feel like he couldn't breathe, Sasuke was clutching on to tightly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sasuke loosened his hold, but still clutched on. "Yeah, after I told Iruka, we sorta...clicked, so to say, and now...we're together!" Sasuke declared, not really caring he was being ooc.

That, made Genma shoot his head up. "WHAT?!" he and Sakura shouted out, both looking at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and turned towards them.

"Yeah that's right Genma, Iruka's _mine_! Not yours, mine! Oh, want me to repeat that? Sure! Iruka's mine, not yours! Who does Iruka belong to? Me. You? No. Me? Yes. Get it, got it? Good! Like I said before, you failed." he smirked in, watching Genma glare dangerously at him. Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura and show a 'oh, you're there' face. "Uh..yeah, I'm with Iruka so...umm..if I were you, I would consider finding someone's who's not...you know..gay...unless you're bi, then I guess...nah, good luck."

Genma started struggling with the chakra binds, trying to break away. "Don't get carried away, Uchiha! I will claim Iruka! This is just a set back, you just wait and see! I'll-"

Before he could finish his threat, or whatever you might want to call it, Naruto slapped his on the table, making a loud banged sound, startling everyone. He stood and pointed a finger at Genma as he stood next to Sasuke.

"Don't you even THINK that you'll do ANYTHING to their relationship, do you hear?! I did not kill my day off, taking you to a ramen stand, strapping you with rope and using my own chakra to pin you down, just for you to go and ruin everything! Okay?! I have a life too! And it does not, as 'shocking' as this may sound, include me wasting time to keep you here for this thing to happen! So–Sakura, I swear, take out that kunai and you'll be gagged as well." he heard Sakura 'meep', but continued his rant anyway, "So, you're going stay on your ass till I feel like removing those chakra binds, and if I catch or hear that you're trying to break them apart, I will strap you down again, and feed you ramen till you can't cry anymore! Do I make myself clear?!" Naruto finished, huffing a bit.

Genma looked terrified, no, more then terrified! He just couldn't find the right word at this moment, all he knew that wanted to run home, grab his teddy bear, hide under the covers, and snuggle with it, chanting in his head that ramen is not evil; evil people make ramen do evil things.

"U-um, right, clear.." Genma stammered. "Can I go home now?" he whimpered.

Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke, who just shrugged. "I don't really care what you do to him now." Sasuke admitted with a smirk.

Kakashi shook his head. "Let the poor guy go already! You've tortured him long enough." Kakashi told Naruto, hoping he'd let the guy go. Honestly, seeing a Jounin break down like that..that's a bit degrading. And he suffered more then anyone should.

Naruto sighed and released the bonds. "Yeah, yeah, okay. You guys cut yourselves out. I'm not doing it." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "As for you, don't you have someone waiting for you?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Sauske's eyes widened. "You're right. Alright, thanks Naruto. I'll see you later. Later Kakashi."

Kakashi waved his hand signaling his bye lazily. "Why not go on a double date with me and Naruto some time?" he suggested, getting up and paying the bill, cringing at how much it was.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" he ruffled Sasuke's hair, ignoring Sasuke twitch his eye when he did so. "I'll call you later on tonight to see when."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away in irritation and ran his hand through his hair to fix it. "Don't touch the hair." he growled. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto snickered. "Anyway, sure. I'll see if Iruka wants to.." he smirked at Genma. "You know, go on that date.." he saw Genma glare at him. "Well, bye. I have a cute chuunin waiting for me." he squeezed Naruto one more time and sprinted back to Iruka.

Naruto sighed and smiled, shaking his head. He grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Come on, this was a long 'day off'." he grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled. "What about Sakura and Genma?" they started walking off, ignoring Sakura and Genma shouting at them to go back..

"What about them?" Naruto grinned, making Kakashi grin as well as they continued to walk aimlessly around.

* * *

Sasuke returned to see Iruka laying on the couch, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, obviously not realizing Sasuke had just returned. Sasuke smirked and walked over as stealthily as possible. Once he got near enough, he jumped and landing himself on Iruka, sitting on top of his abs. Iruka 'umfed'.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Iruka looked up angrily at Sasuke, scowling disapproving as Sasuke leaned back, making himself comfortable and crossing him arms, smirking down at Iruka.

"What? Your big ass covered the whole couch, might as well make yourself useful." Sasuke chuckled at Iruka began to bristle.

"BIG ASS?! Where the hell did that come from?!" Iruka shouted, blushing in embarrassment at the thought of Sasuke looking at his ass.

Sasuke still had his smirk as he closed his eyes. "Well, what do you think I looked at when you walked away?" he looked smug when he heard Iruka try to speak.

Iruka didn't even know what to think, he just blushed and tried to form words, but nothing came out, till he finally got it together. "Y-y-you..!! That's perverted, pervert!" Was really all he could think of to say at this moment.

He opened his eyes again and looked at Iruka, still smugly and amusingly at him. "Maybe, but who isn't nowadays? Anyway, Naruto asked if you wanted to go on a double date tomorrow.." he said it sort of hesitantly, still feeling a self conscious if Iruka returned his feelings or not.

Iruka blinked. "A double date? Um, sure, did he tell you the details for the date?"

Sasuke felt relief enter him. So, Iruka did want to date him. "Er, no, he's going to call me later on tonight." Sasuke explained. "Besides, tomorrow's the weekend, right? We have all day."

Iruka smiled and grabbed Sasuke's waist, pulling the younger boy till Sasuke was lying on top of him. Sasuke blushed a bit, and sighed happily as he rested his head on Iruka's chest. He closed his eyes and heard Iruka talk to him, "Yeah, that sounds like it'll be like fun. Kakashi and Naruto always make things interesting...no matter how wrong or stupid it may seem."

Sasuke snorted. That was so true. He felt Iruka start playing with his hair, and didn't seem to mind. He actually enjoyed it. It felt nice and relaxing. It was different then when those fan girls of his did this. Normally, he'd glare and scowl at them for attempting such a bold act, and it felt weird. Annoying too. But Iruka made it much more better.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka spoke his name softly.

"Hn?" Sasuke mumbled, relaxing himself.

"I love you too." Iruka smiled as he saw Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke's heart beat began to beat faster, that butterfly feeling in his stomach again, but then he smiled and relaxed. "I'm glad, I thought you would reject me."

"Really?" Iruka chuckled. "That's the same reason why I never told you. I thought you'd be freaked out and ignore me."

Sasuke shifted his head so that he was looking at Iruka. "You thought that? I thought you'd think I was being weird or something. I mean really, I've liked you since I was like, 12. You would probably have laughed at me.." he admitted sullenly.

Iruka laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, grinning.

Sasuke looked confused. "No...I've honestly liked you since I was about the age of 12."

Iruka shook his head. "Great. Sasuke, that was the time I liked you. You were much too young, so I never said anything. And that would really looked bad, a teacher at my age, having a crush on a _12_ year old! Not to mention I kept telling myself that it was wrong, and that I shouldn't be thinking like that. How ironic that you liked me at that age too. Guess we're both idiots." he smiled warmly, finding the situation funny.

Sasuke paused, letting this information sink in. Realization finally dawned on his face. "You mean to tell me that I could have had you since I was 12?!! Damn it! That would have saved me all this drama and emotions, that I despise, that I had to go through!" he huffed, not believing that Iruka could have been still his to that very day.

Iruka laughed again. "How do you think I felt? It's good to know I wasn't alone." he grinned when Sasuke glared half heartedly at him. "You were so cute at that age!" he said happily.

Sasuke blushed and narrowed his eyes. "Shut up.." he then smirked. "You were pretty hot back then too. Still are." he saw Iruka blush, enjoying it. Bad enough Iruka made him, an Uchiha, blush. He sighed and buried his head in the crook of Iruka's head. "We're stupid."

"Which is why we're the perfect couple." Iruka said with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood and make it seem like he found the silver lining of this whole situation. He felt Sasuke smile against the nape of his neck.

"Hn." he agreed. "I have to go soon, don't I?" Sasuke frowned, knowing how late it probably was.

Iruka frowned. "Do you want to? I don't mind you staying over.." Iruka admitted with a blush.

"Whoa sensei, I admit that I love you today, we plan our first date tomorrow, and before that date, you have me staying over so soon?" Sasuke teased, hearing Iruka bristle.

"W-well fine! You don't have to! It was just a sugge-" his rant was cut off when Sasuke had pressed his lips onto his. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, and Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly got over his surprise and kissed Sasuke back with equal passion. Sasuke put his hand on Iruka's pony tail, taking the band and tugging it free. The hair became loose, and he combed his fingers through them, holding Iruka behind the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

Once they parted, their faces were flushed, and both were a bit out of breath. Sasuke smirked, and leaned down to plant light kisses on Iruka's neck. "You talk to much.." Sasuke mumbled, sucking on Iruka's neck.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "And you don't talk enough. Saying 'hn' does not normally count as carrying on a conversation."

Sasuke smirked, biting on the hickey that he left, and put his head back so that Iruka could see his face. He stared at the hickey and smirked in satisfaction. _Let's see Genma try to claim him now!_ "Probably not, but I'm not one to partake in idiotic conversations." he bent down a bit and quickly kissed Iruka's lips. "You should feel special. Me saying more then just 'hn' to a fan boy is considered an honor...if you don' count the 'fuck off loser' part.."

"FAN BOY?!" Iruka shouted in outrage. Although Sasuke expected that shout, it still made him wince, but smirked none-the- less. "I am NOT your fan boy!" Iruka assured, growling a bit.

"Boyfriend, fan boy, same difference." Sasuke concluded, still continuing his task at hand.

"Oooh really..so I'm just another one of your 'fan boys', huh?" Sasuke paused. "Because if that's all I am to you.." Iruka started, giving an inner grin when Sasuke shot his head up and looked desperately at Iruka.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant! You're not just another fan boy! You're not even a fan boy!...I mean, damn it Iruka! You make things complicated. What I meant to say was,-" he was cut off when he was suddenly rolled to the side, and Iruka snuggled close to him.

"You talk too much." He teased, grinning. "Just shut up and relax."

Sasuke glared at Iruka, but wrapped his arm protectively around him. "Yeah whatever. I'm tired. If Naruto calls, pick up and talk to him. I don't feel like it tonight." he closed his eyes and snuggled back to Iruka.

Iruka sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes, fine. Lazy."

"Love you too."

* * *

TBC

An: Okay, I have about 2 more chapters to go. R&R!...seriously. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

AN: Hahaha...I took long, didn't I? Whoops...Here ya go! XD

* * *

Sasuke groaned in irritation. Who the fuck was that poking his head this EARLY?! He did not want to move. He was snuggled to Iruka's chest, Iruka's arms tightly and securely wrapped around him, and he had his around Iruka as well. He could tell, by Iruka's even, slow breathing, that he was asleep. So who was the obnoxious one poking the back of his damn head? He sighed and rolled over, careful not to wake up Iruka. He opened his eyes and glared at the person who was in front of him.

He was greeted by wild blonde hair and a wide, stretched grin. "Morning sunshine!" Naruto greeted, chuckling. "Time to get up!" He sat down on the floor cross legged so he was eye level with Sasuke. He continued to grin at Sasuke. Sasuke's hair was all over the place and he had a mix of anger and curiosity in his eyes.

Sasuke glared at the young blonde. "What time is it?" his tone was exhausted and frustrated.

Naruto grinned even more. "I don't know..not _that_ early...say...5am?" he said innocently.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. He fought the urge to shout, remembering Iruka was still asleep. He clenched his teeth. "Why..were you poking my head...at...5..in the fucking..morning?!" he hissed.

Naruto gave him an innocent smile. "Because you're funny when you're angry." he grinned. "Just like Iruka-kun! Aww..you two make a perfect couple!" he teased, knowing how pissed off he was making the Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "How the hell did you get in here?" he asked in irritation and curiosity, ignoring Naruto's tease. He had locked all the doors, how the hell did Naruto get it?

Naruto blinked. "How else? I have an extra set of keys for this place." Naruto smiled joyfully.

"Really. I'll make sure to change the locks then." Sasuke promised, thoroughly annoyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but then grinned. "Iruka will still give me the keys. After all, I _am_ like his adopted son." Naruto paused and looked up thoughtfully. "Hey, if Iruka's my adopted father, would that make you, like, my mother? I mean, you are kinda girly compared to Iruka...So, like, do I call you mom when I see you?" he chuckled. Sasuke had glared at him with a blush.

"I am NOT your adopted mother neither am I girly, dobe! You're calling me a girl? I have shorter hair goddamit! SHORTER HAIR!!" he tugged at his hair and reached behind demonstrated the length difference between his hair and Iruka's.

Naruto laughed. "You're such a woman!" he teased.

Sasuke closed his eyes and a brow twitched in anger. He bit his tongue to restrain himself from just killing the friend he saw as a brother..who just called him his mother. Nice. He then felt someone playing with his hair again. His eyes widened a bit, but then he recognized the familiar strokes and relaxed. He scooted back a bit and let Iruka squeeze him to his body. He saw Naruto pout and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"How come you let Iruka play with your hair, but not me?" Naruto asked seriously, looking hurt with his pout.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Was this guy serious? "Are you kidding me? Iruka's gentle and he doesn't ruffle my hair. You, on the other hand, ruffle it and it's annoying."he sighed and continued to allow Iruka to stroke his hair.

Iruka chuckled when he saw Naruto cross his arms childishly and keep his pout. "Naruto, what are you doing here? It's early." Iruka spoke calmly, he was annoyed, but he woke up with Sasuke in his arms, so it was fine. Besides, he was used to Naruto wanting to bother Sasuke like this, and since Iruka was with Sasuke, he'd have to suffer too.

"Neh, I felt like seeing how you two were doing. Also, Kakashi and I made a bet. Kakashi bet that Sasuke slept in his own home, and I betted that Sasuke-kun slept over. Whoot! I won! Now if I can remember what I won, I'd be even happier! Whoo!" Naruto practically did the 'In Your Face' dance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go home already." he yawned, almost purring when Iruka stroked down on his head.

Naruto grinned teasingly. "You're such a kitty." that earned him a glare from Sasuke.

Iruka chuckled and nuzzled Sasuke's head. "Yeah, but he's my kitty."

Sasuke blushed and growled. "I am NOT a kitty! Stop saying I am!" Sasuke huffed.

Naruto snorted. "Stupid cat." Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle him so Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Anyway. About the double date. I say, movie at 2, walk around till 6, have dinner, go to the park, and then about 8 or 9, go home. Sounds okay?"

Sasuke and Iruka looked at each other and thought about it. Finally, Iruka nodded. "Sounds great Naruto. Try not to be late with Kakashi, will you?" Iruka smiled.

Naruto grinned. "I told him it was at 1 so he'd think he was late." he laughed.

Iruka and Sasuke stared at him, then chuckled. Iruka grinned. "He's not going to like that.." he warned.

Naruto shrugged. "He'll just have to deal with it. Okay, so I'll see you in a few hours!" he grinned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, now noticing Naruto was still in his pj's.

Naruto laughed. "Sleeping! Bye!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon he saw Sasuke's face turn into a killing intent one.

"Bastard.." Sasuke grumbled.

Iruka chuckled and nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "Forget about it and go back to sleep." he yawned.

Sasuke huffed. "We're getting new locks and you're not giving him keys." Sasuke continued to grumble.

Iruka grinned. "Sorry, but like Naruto said, he _is_ like my adopted son.."

Sasuke pouted, then he remembered Naruto calling him a mother. Son of a bitch. He just can't win when it comes to Naruto, can he? "Fine." he sighed in defeat. He just wanted to sleep. "Whatever..I'll kill him when I wake up.." he promised.

"I'm sure you will." Iruka murmured before going back to sleep.

They woke up again around 10. Normally, neither would sleep that long, but with Naruto's little interruption, they made an exception.

When they got up, Iruka went to enter the kitchen, and saw Sasuke enter the bathroom. Iruka began frying eggs. He was smiling brightly. He liked waking up with Sasuke in his arms this early in the morning...not 5 am, but still. It was nice. He practically whistled. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sasuke walk out of the bathroom and headed towards the door to leave the house.

"Um...that was quick.." Iruka said hesitantly.

Sasuke looked emotionlessly at Iruka and spoke in his low, uninterested tone. "You don't have even half the hair products I use. I need them because, as you can see, my hair looks like this," he pointed to his disheveled hair, and Iruka bit his lip to keep from laughing, "without my products and yeah..I'll be right back." And with that, Sasuke walked out the door.

Iruka stared at the door, still shocked from Sasuke's statement. He wondered, the whole 4 minutes, where the hell Sasuke had gone. And, how much hair product could that boy possibly use? His hair was short!

As if answering his question, Sasuke reentered his home, several bottles and 2 hair sprays in his arms. Iruka gapped and looked at all the hair products Sasuke carried. He looked disbelieving at Sasuke, who had the same expression as before, but this time he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you actually went out to buy those??" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"Of course not...I went to my mansion to get them." he said it as if he lived only a block away.

"But that's far! You actually ran all the way over there to get all of those products?!" he asked in surprise.

"What, you think my hair naturally stays afloat like this?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrow raised. He then walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Iruka gapped again, but then after Sasuke had closed the door, he gained his composure. He shook his head disapprovingly and chuckled. "He has shorter hair then I do. What a woman."

"I heard that!"

Iruka heard Sasuke shout from the bathroom. Iruka dropped the utensil in surprise. He grinned. "Sorry!" he shouted back. "Didn't know you had sonic hearing." he chuckled.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, his hair was in its usual position, and he had a pair of Iruka's sweats and Iruka's black shirt on. Iruka smiled and blushed at how cute Sasuke looked in his clothes. It was a tad bigger on him, and that sweats were loose. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Iruka placing the breakfast on the plates. Sasuke went up behind him and grabbed the plates, his arms around Iruka as he got them. He kissed Iruka's cheek with a small blush on his face and walked into the dinning room. Iruka smiled and followed behind him, putting the drinks on the table as Sasuke sat down, placing one plate directly in front of him and the other in front where Iruka's side was.

"Thank you Sasu-chan." Iruka said gratefully as he sat down and picked up his chop sticks to eat.

Sasuke, who was about to take a bite of out of food, froze. Iruka didn't seem to notice, he just kept on smiling and eating. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Iruka, and placed his chop sticks down.

"What did you call me, Iruka-_kun_?" he strained, catching the brunette's attention.

Iruka blinked in confusion at Sasuke's vein pulsing in what seemed to be annoyance, and looked questioningly at Sasuke, wondering silently if he had done something wrong.

"Huh?" Iruka asked, confused.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke repeated, keeping his tone.

"Err..Sasu..chan..?" Iruka asked hesitantly. He saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and the vein grow bigger. Then, after understanding why he was getting that reaction from Sasuke, he snickered. "What's the matter Sasu-chan?" he teased.

Sasuke glared at Iruka and blushed, shouting, "Don't call me Sasu-chan! I'm the dominate one! I should be calling _you_ Iru-chan!!" Sasuke huffed, glaring at Iruka. He was the dominate one, dammit! All Uchiha's were dominant! It was a cold hard fact!

Iruka grinned. "Don't think so. _You're_ the uke here, Sasu-chan."

"What?!" Sasuke blushed in anger. "What makes you think _I'm_ the uke? _I'm_ the seme!" he argued, not about to lose this conversation.

"But you have the word 'uke' in your name! Sas-uke!" he teased, enjoying the blush on Sasuke's face.

"Oh come on! You got that excuse from Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in embarrassment. Damn that blonde! Always cracking jokes about his name having uke in it. It's not his fault!

Iruka blinked, then threw his head back in laughter. "So Naruto agrees with me too? I didn't know that!" he laughed even more.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment, and glared at Iruka. "Oh shut up!" Sasuke shouted childishly, glaring down at his food. He was so annoyed, he didn't notice Iruka had stood up and walked around the table and stopped directly behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and placed his head next to his.

"Don't be offended Sasu-chan, you're just so cute." he kissed Sasuke's cheek and smiled warmly. "Do you want me to stop calling you that?" he asked sincerely, not wanting to upset his Uchiha.

Sasuke huffed and relaxed into Iruka's embrace, a blush still on his face, and he looked a little pouty. He leaned his head against Iruka's. "Whatever...I don't care.." he said, letting Iruka drop butterfly kisses all over his face. He moved his head to the side and captured Iruka's lips with his.

Iruka pulled away after awhile and grinned. "See? Better." Iruka began walking to his side of the table but Sasuke grabbed his arm, much to Iruka's surprise, and pulled a chair next to him. He then tugged Iruka down to the seat and grabbed Iruka's plate and put it in front of Iruka. He returned to eating his meal as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Iruka smiled to himself and continued eating.

They left the house around 1, and started walking towards the movie theater to meet Kakashi and Naruto.

Iruka was hesitant at first, he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to hold Sasuke's hand. He didn't mind, personally, about what others would think, but what about Sasuke? They were known, especially Sasuke. Sasuke can't afford that, can he? He did have a reputation..

Sasuke, annoyed that Iruka was keeping his distance, grabbed Iruka's hand and tugged Iruka to him. He smirked when he saw Iruka blushing and smiling adoringly at him.

They spotted Kakashi and Naruto, Kakashi had his arms crossed and was yelling at Naruto. Naruto grinned, standing with his hands in pockets, and allowed him to continue to yell at him. When Iruka and Sasuke got close enough, they heard what Kakashi was shouting.

"HEY! We got here EARLY! I thought you told me we were going to meet here at 1!" Kakashi whined.

"Yeah, I did. But I knew you would want to be late so I told you it was at 1 when it was actually at 2." Naruto explained, smirking.

"That's not fair! You lied to me! A little too well, might I add. You actually made me think we were _late_!" Kakashi glared accusingly at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Aren't I a damn good actor?" he grinned.

Kakashi huffed. "Anything else you lied to me about? Like, the title of the movie maybe? That's it, isn't it? You lied about the movie too, didn't you!? How could you?!" he had his eyes narrowed at Naruto suspiciously, and he sounded like he was sulking.

Naruto rolled his eyes, grinning despite the way Kakashi was behaving. "No, we're really going to watch that movie." he looked to the side and saw an amused look on Iruka's face, and an annoyed one on Sasuke's. Naruto grinned and greeted them. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, Iruka-kun!" he elbowed Kakashi's ribs.

"Omf, oh, um, hey." Kakashi said in his bored tone. He saw Naruto glare at him. He sweatdrop and grinned chirpily. "Hey! You two newly lovebirds ready?" he said quickly, changing his attitude, which seemed to satisfy the blonde because he grinned approvingly.

Sasuke still looked angrily at Naruto. Naruto blinked in confusion, then raised a brow. "Oi, you still mad at me for this morning? Come on Sasuke-kun, suck it up." he grinned.

"Shut up Naruto-kun..anyway, what movie we seeing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around Kakashi's and going in. "We're gonna go watch 'Happy Feet'!" he said enthusiastically.

Everyone, including Kakashi, stared at him. He was kidding, right? The happy look on Naruto's face said no, he wasn't. Sasuke was the first to break out of his trance. "Are you serious?!"

Naruto's face fell and he pouted. "What? I like penguins.." he then grinned. "And yeah, I was kidding." they sighed in relief. "Man, you guys aren't fun." he chuckled. "Let's go see this one," Naruto pointed to the movie, 'Monster In Law'.

Sasuke looked at the movie and shrugged. "Whatever is fine with me."

Iruka smiled. "An American movie? Okay. Let's go buy the tickets."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded, then turned and started walking to the booth to buy the tickets.

Once inside the movie theater, Naruto and Iruka went to buy the popcorn and drinks. Sasuke and Kakashi waited in the side for them.

Kakashi was looking around the movie theater, but then he couldn't resist. "So...you're uke, huh?" Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke kept his face neutral. "And apparently, so are you."

Kakashi stopped laughing. Kakashi glared at Sasuke who smirked smugly. "I wouldn't be smirking if I were you Mr. I'm always the dominant one." Kakashi smirked.

"At least my situation makes sense. He's older."

"Well, mine is taller so it's not really my fault." Kakashi said defensively.

"Height doesn't matter." Sasuke contradicted. "Age does." he smirked.

"Not so! Age doesn't make a difference in anything! Height does." Kakashi argued.

"Does not." Sasuke said a little strained.

"Does too." Kakashi smirked.

Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke saw Naruto and Iruka pass by them. Naruto, who was sipping on his straw, put his mouth away from the straw and said to them,

"You're both Uke's no matter what you say. Deal with it."

Iruka nodded in agreement as they continued walking towards the movie room.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood in silence. Once it was registered what Naruto had said, they shouted, "HEY!" and ran after them to catch up.

The movie was funny, they enjoyed it. Of course, they made a huge fuss in the movie theater by throwing popcorn at each other, then getting everyone in the movie theater involved, but after it cooled down, they were able to relax and enjoy the movie. Naruto chuckled at Kakashi when Naruto was pulling out the popcorn in Kakashi's hair. It looked really funny. Once they were out the movie theater, they walked in pairs alongside the park. Naruto held Kakashi's hand and Iruka held Sasuke's. They walked around, talking the whole way, getting the subject of seme and uke up again, and Naruto and Iruka grinning when they won the conversation, again.

Finally, two hours have passed, and Naruto and Kakashi were hungry.

"Hey," Naruto started, getting Sasuke's and Iruka's attention. "Let's go to dinner. I'm starving." He grinned. "Ka-chan can pay."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Excuse me? Weren't you just saying you were the 'dominate one' in this relationship? You're the one that should pay." Kakashi smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "You're such a cheapskate." he said disapprovingly.

Kakashi bent his head and nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Yeah, but I'm your cheapskate. Besides, you're ANBU, you earn more money then I do." he pointed out, hoping to make his boyfriend see his point so he wouldn't have to pay.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Fine." he looked at Iruka and Sasuke. "You guys hungry?"

Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other, then nodded. Iruka smiled as he looked back at Naruto and Kakashi. "Yeah, okay. Where do you want to go?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well, if I suggest the ramen stand, well, that's just both cheap and not much of dinner. Let's go to the restaurant Sasuke and I went to, remember Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke paused a bit to think, then he smirked. "Yeah, okay. I'll help pay. That place is expensive."

Naruto pouted. "Hey, I'm not broke you know. I earn good money! And I can't exactly spend it carelessly, with _this one_ as a boyfriend." Naruto grinned, pointing to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked offended. "Hey!" he yelled mockingly, grinning under the mask, knowing Naruto was only kidding.

Sasuke chuckled, then headed towards the restaurant with Iruka. Kakashi and Naruto followed behind.

* * *

At the restaurant, they sat and ordered their food. Once that was done, Naruto decided to break the silence that was lasting a little too long.

"So, how are you guys going so far?" he grinned. "I mean, you must be pretty good if you're holding hands under the table." he teased.

Sasuke and Iruka blushed. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. Iruka smiled. "Yeah, we're good. Really good." Sasuke blushed more and nodded in agreement.

Naruto continued to grin, comfortable with Kakashi's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "That's good." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled gratefully. "How long have you and Kakashi been together again?"

Kakashi smiled as he answered. "1 year, 3 months."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. He stared at him for awhile, then said, "Kakashi...it's been 2 years..and 5 months."

Kakashi paused, then looked up thoughtfully. "Really?"

Naruto glared at him and then sighed. "Idiot..." he mumbled. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while Iruka chuckled and Sasuke just smirked. "Anyway," continued Naruto, he paused and then frowned. "I wonder what Sakura's going to do now." he wondered allowed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Iruka looked confused. "Please, that girl should pick herself up from her feet. Everyone who liked me did. Look at Ino, she got herself a boyfriend. And I'm sure everyone else is okay." Sasuke answered.

Iruka was still confused, and he looked questioningly at Sasuke. "Sakura-chan? What happened? She found out about us? How?" he didn't recall seeing Sakura at all today..

Naruto scratched his neck and looked away from Iruka, while Sasuke coughed. "Um.." began Sasuke. "Yeah, she did.."

Iruka couldn't believe it. He knew Sakura had a crush on Sasuke since, like, forever! And Iruka did NOT like that. He figured that if Sakura had found out he had the Uchiha, she would pounce him and beat the shit out of him like she did when Naruto accidently kissed Sasuke. Except, Iruka would have it worse since this wasn't an accident. He had full intention of having Sasuke to himself.

"How?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi exchanged looks. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he answered for Sasuke. "Well, she was arguing with Sasuke about how absurd the thought of him liking someone else was, and I had to drag her away from Sasuke...then when Sasuke got with you, he went to the ramen stand and hugged me to death, and told Sakura and Genma that he was with you." Naruto explained, grinning.

Iruka blinked. "Genma? What was Genma doing in the ramen stand?"

Kakashi bit his lower lip so he wouldn't laugh, and looked to the side. "Oh, look! The food's here." This distracted Iruka and they waited for the food to be brought to them and eat.

After they ate, they were outside. Naruto looked at the time. "Alright guys, it's 8 already. I'd love to hang out more, but, yeah. I see you guys everyday. So, bye. See you tomorrow!" he smiled, waving bye at them. He ruffled Sasuke's hair quickly, Sasuke attempting to slap his hand away, and failing, and grabbed Kakashi's.

Kakashi waved lazily at them. "Bye." he said, walking away with Naruto.

Once Naruto and Kakashi were out of sight, Sasuke grabbed Iruka's hand. "Let's just roam around." he stated simply.

Iruka looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Sounds nice." he kissed Sasuke's cheek, fixing his ruffled hair. Sasuke smiled lightly and continued to walk with Iruka.

By midnight they entered Iruka's home. Sasuke would have to take Iruka to his house later on, and see if Iruka liked it. Maybe Iruka could move in with him? He blushed at the thought. Iruka smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"So, staying over again Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke glared half heartily at him at being called Sasu-chan, but he'd have to make an exception. He secretly liked it when Iruka said it. "If you don't mind." Sasuke replied smoothly.

Iruka lead Sasuke to his bedroom. "Mind? Never." Sasuke blushed and followed Iruka. "I'm sure you're fond of the couch, but trust me, the bed is more comfortable." Sasuke shrugged. Hey, as long as Iruka slept with him, he didn't care if they slept on the roof. Iruka paused from his walking, and looked unsure at Sasuke, which made Sasuke curious. "Only if you want to, Sasu-chan." he didn't want to make Sasuke seem uncomfortable, or go too fast.

Sasuke smirked. Iruka cared way too much for him, not that he was complaining. He stepped forward and kissed Iruka deeply on the lips, plunging his tongue in as well. When he pulled away, he continued to smirk. "Of course I do. You're turning into a dobe, you know that?"

Iruka chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dobe." he grinned.

Sasuke blushed and smirked. "Yep. MY dobe." Enjoying Iruka's blush, he took Iruka fully into the room and hopped on the bed with him. On the bed, he removed his clothing until he was down to his boxers. He blushed when he realized Iruka was openly admiring his body. He looked around, and found one of Iruka's shirts. He took and placed it on.

Iruka smiled. Sasuke was just so unintentionally adorable. The way he had put on Iruka's shirt, Iruka would have glomped him and praised about how adorable he was. Instead, he walked to the bed, removing just his shirt. He went on the bed and pulled Sasuke into a hug, snuggling with him and nuzzling Sasuke's top of his head.

Sasuke returned the nuzzle, purring, knowing that Iruka was calling him a kitty in his head at that moment. Eh, whatever.

"I love you, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke seized the nuzzling and just wrapped his arms around Iruka, sighing and relaxing. "Love you too."

Iruka smirked. "Have a good sleep, my little kitten."

Sasuke pouted. "I'm not a kitten." he argued.

"You purr, you're a kitten."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine..." he knew he liked it. And Iruka knew he knew too. Damn Iruka...not that Sasuke minded...damn it! "Night Iru-kun." He just wanted to sleep. Forget thinking.

Iruka smiled. "Night Sasu-chan."

* * *

AN: Whoo! This took a long time, eh? Heh heh...sorry about that. Well, one more chapter! I have to find a way to end this XD. Sorry I took so long, but I had to do a lot of stuff. Hope you guys still like it, and review! Please Review! D: I'll make me write more! D and I'll try to update more quickly, sorry about that!

Minamoto Izumi: Well, since SOMEONE here gave a CHEAP ASS EXUCSE. I'll make up for it! DD

You see...Alright I got nothing...school's a bitch...yeah let's go with that xDD

...Okay, it's not a entirely a lie...seriously...You still don't believe us do you/


End file.
